Emociones: Merlín
by Selenika91
Summary: El día a día de una persona, tenga magia o no, puede provocar tener las emociones a flor de piel y no todas ella tienen por qué ser agradables. Aquí veremos a Merlín sentir admiración, compasión y angustia.
1. Admiración

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica**._

_****__Disclaimer:__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

**_1. ADMIRACIÓN_**

—Merlín, rápido, pásame la infusión de mentrasto; hay que bajarle rápido la fiebre a este hombre.

Durante unos instantes el joven mago se quedó paralizado. Como ayudante del galeno de la corte había visto muchos enfermos, algunos de los cuales estaban tan graves que acababan muriendo a pesar de los tratamientos del médico, así que eso no era lo que le había impresionado. Pese a su corta edad, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba al anciano hombre de largos cabellos plateados trabajar con energía se dio cuenta de que acababa de descubrir algo que ya sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero de lo que no había sido plenamente consciente hasta aquel momento.

La sabiduría de Gaius había estado siempre más allá de ninguna duda, tenía amplios conocimientos de todos los campos y hasta el mismísimo rey tenía muy en cuenta sus opiniones. Podía recordar con cariño cómo ello le había servido incluso para convertirse en un hombre libre.

También pensaba en las muchas horas que había pasado con su viejo amigo estudiando sus muchos libros de medicina, anatomía e historia. Cómo, pese a que había cosas que se le resistían, Gaius no perdía la paciencia y se lo explicaba una y otra vez hasta que lo terminaba comprendiendo. No dejaba de sorprenderse al ver cuántos conocimientos albergaba la gran mente del galeno y se sentía sobrecogido al comprender que él nunca alcanzaría tal sabiduría.

Así mismo, su bondad y amabilidad habían sido demostradas con creces. Seguía maravillado al pensar que aquel hombre que no le conocía en absoluto le había aceptado bajo su techo ofreciéndole un hogar, había guardado su secreto poniendo en riesgo su propio bienestar y le había protegido de todo y todos sin importar el precio.

Recordó aquella vez en la que hizo un largo y solitario viaje para ofrecer su vida a Nimueh, temeroso de que el joven mago se sacrificara para salvar a su madre. O aquella en la que se entregó al cazador de brujas para alejar sus malvados ojos de Merlín, condenándose a sí mismo a morir en la hoguera.

Apreciaba a aquel hombre con todo su corazón, pues empezó siendo su maestro, le trataba como un fiel amigo y se acabó comportando como un padre para él.

—Venga, Merlín, no hay tiempo para quedarse atontado —urgió Gaius.

Y el joven de ojos azules por fin reaccionó y se dispuso a preparar lo que se le había pedido mientras observaba al anciano mezclar hierbas con sales y machacarlas con la precisión y rapidez conseguidas a lo largo de muchos años de prácticas.

Gaius era un hombre mayor, a veces le costaba levantarse de la cama y sus viejos huesos le solían dar más problemas de los deseados. Pero era en esos momentos, en los que alguien necesitaba sus cuidados cuando cambiaba. Ya no era _el_ _anciano_ Gaius, era Gaius, _el médico_. Desaparecían todos los achaques debidos a la edad y todos los dolores, al menos durante un tiempo. Rejuvenecía veinte o treinta años y se movía como un hombre mucho más joven. Si una vida dependía de él lo daba todo, algo tan simple como su propia edad no iba a impedir dar lo mejor de él.

Merlín ya sabía todo eso, pero fue en aquel momento, viéndole trabajar como le veía todos los días, cuando se quedó sobrecogido. Gaius tenía los conocimientos para salvar vidas y tenía la voluntad de querer salvarlas. Pero eso no era todo lo que se necesitaba. Era capaz de trabajar bajo presión, con una entereza y una claridad mental envidiables. Ya habría tiempo de llorar después, lo importante era en el momento clave no perder la cabeza y pensar con lógica. Así podía evaluar los daños que veía, los riesgos y los beneficios de cada tratamiento para decidir finalmente cómo actuar.

Y eso era algo que Merlín no había valorado hasta ese momento, algo que sabía que él no tenía, pero que necesitaba. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que sería conseguir esa actitud si quería mantener a Arturo a salvo de todo peligro. Su anciano maestro le había enseñado algo nuevo, una vez más.

Puede que él hubiese nacido como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y con sus nobles hazañas había conseguido el respeto de muchos poderosos aliados. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que él no habría conseguido ser lo que era sin su maestro, su amigo, su padre. Y que nadie merecía ser más admirado que Gaius, que con su sabiduría, su bondad y su amor había conseguido que un joven mago atemorizado por que se descubriera su inmenso poder se convirtiera en un valiente joven dispuesto a luchar por cumplir su destino.

Merlín avanzó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le acercaba al galeno la infusión que ya había preparado. Asintió satisfecho de haber conocido a aquel hombre, lleno de _admiración_.


	2. Compasión

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica**._

_****__Disclaimer:__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

**_2. COMPASIÓN_**

—Merlín, ve a por agua. Merlín, prepara la comida. Merlín, ve a por leña —refunfuñaba un joven moreno mientras arrastraba sus pies por un oscuro bosque en busca de madera—. ¡Cualquiera diría que con lo increíblemente fuertes que son ya podrían coger unos cuantos troncos ellos mismos!

Pegó una patada a una pequeña piedra que salió volando para aterrizar unos metros más adelante causando un sonoro ruido en una zona por lo demás muy tranquila. El mago iba tan concentrado en su enfado y en las muchas maneras en las que se lo haría pagar a esos engreídos caballeros que no intuyó la presencia de otra persona hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Forth fleoge! —resonó el grito de una voz femenina mientras Merlín salía lanzado por los aires mediante una fuerza invisible.

Afortunadamente, el joven aterrizó con fuerza en un suelo lo suficientemente blando. Se levantó completamente alerta lo más rápido que su dolorido cuerpo le permitió, utilizando su magia para ver con más claridad en medio de la cerrada noche. Así fue como consiguió localizar el origen de aquella voz cerca de un tronco cortado.

Escondida tras él se encontraba una joven de la que solo se podían ver sus enormes ojos castaños. Merlín vio tal terror y sufrimiento en aquella mirada que bajó la guardia instintivamente. Alzó las manos para mostrarle a su atacante que no pretendía hacerle ningún daño. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta que la misma voz que le hizo volar por los aires le gritó:

—¡Aléjate! ¡Como des una paso más te haré daño! Tengo magia y puedo hacerlo —esa frase hubiera sonado más amenazadora si no hubiese terminado como un sollozo.

—No tengas miedo, no pretendo herirte. Solo quiero ayudarte, por favor —pidió Merlín mirando fijamente a esos ojos inundados por las lágrimas.

La joven bruja no contestó, pero al ver que no era atacado, Merlín siguió avanzando más confiado. Cuando llegó a su altura pudo ver cómo lágrimas relucientes como diamantes recorrían el sucio rostro de la chica. Merlín no podía apartar su mirada de los grandes ojos de cierva que tenía ante él. En ellos podía ver todo lo que había sufrido la pobre muchacha y, por encima de todo, pudo verse a él mismo si no hubiera tenido la suerte de tener a su familia y a sus amigos. Ese hubiera sido su destino si alguien le hubiese delatado.

Se arrodilló junto a ella que se alejó estremeciéndose, pero muy poco. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la cara enjuagando aquellas lágrimas. La chica no tendría más de quince años y, aunque no era hermosa, Merlín se quedó contemplándola extasiado. En ese momento descubrió lo mucho que tenían en común y lo afortunado que él era de tener un hogar, un lugar en el que sentirse a salvo.

—No temas —le susurró con delicadeza mientras le acariciaba el rostro en un gesto consolador.

Ella recobró la calma y hasta consiguió sonreír junto a aquel joven completamente desconocido que era el único que le había mostrado cariño en mucho tiempo. Pero ese mágico momento no podía durar eternamente y un nuevo grito hizo aparecer de nuevo el terror en el rostro de la joven.

—¡Merlín! —el mago reconoció la voz de Arturo, pero más importante que eso era protegerla a ella.

—Tranquila, te prometo que no te atraparán, te lo juro —aseguró mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la joven con las manos para que se calmara.

Y ella le creyó. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en ese muchacho que le impulsaba a confiar en él, presentía que podía ser uno de los suyos. Mientras tanto Merlín se forzaba a pensar. No podía permitir que la cogieran, había visto en su corazón que ella era buena. Todavía era demasiado pronto para esperar que el rey Arturo la aceptara, pero ese día llegaría, sin duda alguna.

—Tendrás que huir, lo siento mucho —y la joven vio tanta tristeza en su mirada que supo con certeza que él la entendía como nadie había hecho nunca y que quería protegerla—. Toma, ten esto —dijo mientras le ofrecía su mochila—. En ella encontrarás comida para varios días y algunas monedas. Ahora vete —le urgió al oír pasos aproximándose.

La joven le miró con intensidad y dijo una única palabra, pues ciertamente no necesitaba más para expresarle todo lo que sentía:

—Gracias —posó un suave beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta para escapar.

Merlín sonrió con tristeza mientras la observaba alejarse.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó una voz a su espalda. El joven mago se dio la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentar a Arturo, acompañado por Gwaine, evitando que pudiera percatarse de que algo extraño había sucedido—. Tardabas tanto que nos tenías preocupados; sobre todo a sir León, que ya pensaba que tendría que preparar él la cena. ¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor, pero no vio nada fuera de lugar.

—Recoger leña —respondió de forma automática.

—¿Y dónde está?

—Eh… —Merlín pareció dudar—. Creo que se me ha perdido.

—¿Se puede ser más idiota? —preguntó el rey resoplando mientras Gwaine reía encantado—. ¿Y la bolsa con la comida?

El joven eligió no responder y Arturo negó incrédulo.

—¡Al final vamos a tener que comerte a ti!

—Todavía tenemos el jabalí que habéis cazado —sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gwaine escandalizado dejando de reír de inmediato—. Pero, ¿y las manzanas?

Merlín y Arturo escucharon tal desesperación en su voz que estallaron en carcajadas mientras el dolido caballero encabezaba la marcha de regreso al campamento. El mago seguía riendo pero no podía evitar pensar en aquella chica, que no sabía siquiera cómo se llamaba, esperando que se encontrara bien y a salvo. Nunca había sentido tanta _compasión_ por nadie, pues en ella no solo se vio a sí mismo sino a todos los de su clase que podrían tener ese destino, a todos aquellos por los que luchaba para conseguir un mundo mejor.

* * *

_Si alguien lo quiere comprobar, el texto (sin disclaimers ni títulos) tiene exactamente 1000 palabras (según el Word, al menos) jeje =D ¡Y me ha costado bastante, ya que me apetecía mucho escribir sobre esto! Así que he tenido que recortar bastante ='( jeje Saludos - Selenia._


	3. Angustia

_Este fic participa en el reto **"Viñetas de emociones"** para el foro **En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica**._

_****__Disclaimer:__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**3. ANGUSTIA**_

Ya había empezado un nuevo día, al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Pese a que no podía escuchar el melodioso canto de los pájaros para confirmarlo, estaba casi seguro de que había amanecido, pues ya me encontraba despierto y casi siempre me despejaba para esas horas. Nunca conseguía dormir mucho más.

Estaba solo, otra vez, como siempre. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía ya? ¿Un año? ¿Eran diez o cien, tal vez? ¿Mil, quizás? Era difícil llevar la cuenta de todos los días que transcurrían con tal odiosa lentitud. Cada uno de ellos era igual al anterior y al siguiente, marcados por un único patrón: la soledad.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no sabía que tenía conseguí abrir los ojos, aunque despacio. Ahí estaban, esos números rojos en la mesilla de noche junto a mi cama como único indicador del mucho tiempo que ya llevaba esperando. Iluminaban las paredes como un moderno faro guiándome a mi tiempo, impidiéndome que me perdiera en las profundidades del pasado.

No es que utilizara el despertador para levantarme a tiempo para llegar a ningún lugar. Nadie me esperaba, ni me necesitaba y ni siquiera solía permanecer dormido el suficiente tiempo como para necesitarlo. Sin embargo, era muy útil para conocer la hora exacta y, a veces, resultaba realmente reconfortante escuchar un sonido tan familiar en medio de aquel silencio constante y aterrador que solía cernirse sobre mí con la eficacia de un salvaje depredador en las largas y oscuras noches.

_"Desde luego sería mucho más agradable despertarme con ese ruido que con los gritos de Gaius recordándome que no me iba a dar tiempo a prepararle el desayuno al rey, otra vez"_ no pude evitar pensar entre risas. Pero no tardé mucho en pagar caro mi atrevimiento pues nunca era fácil recordar a mis amigos. ¡Les echaba tanto de menos y les necesitaba tanto a mi lado! Pensar en ellos siempre era agridulce: me hacía sonreír para inmediatamente notar como si un afilado cuchillo de hielo se alojara en mi estómago.

Había tenido que ver cómo todos ellos caían, uno a uno, mientras yo permanecía sano y joven. Les tuve que decir adiós con el vano consuelo de que algún día les volvería a encontrar, de que solo tenía que esperar. Pese a todo lo que había hecho, ¡incluso añoraba a Morgana! Después de todo ella había sido una querida amiga antes de que dejara que el odio reinara en su corazón.

Por si todo ello no fuera suficiente como para que una única persona tuviera que soportarlo, tenía que lidiar con la eterna soledad. No me permitía conocer a gente, pues no podría soportar volver a separarme de ellos. Ya había perdido a demasiados seres queridos.

Noté como si la siniestra mano que había empuñado la gélida daga que permanecía en mi costado abandonara su presa para cernirse con presteza sobre mi indefenso corazón. No solo habían desaparecido todas las personas a las que quise, también fui testigo de la muerte de una época. La magia se había desvanecido en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno; no más druidas, ni mágicas criaturas, ni sumas sacerdotisas. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la Antigua Religión.

Pero yo seguía viviendo, ¿acaso no era cierto? ¿No podía ser suficiente muestra de que no era tarde para los de mi clase? Tal vez había más magos y brujas. Solo me quedaba esperar que fuera cierto y no solo los inútiles desvaríos de un viejo solitario que vivía en un cuerpo eternamente joven. Tenía que hacerlo si no quería hundirme en las profundidades de la desesperación, podría decirse que eso era lo único que me mantenía a flote. Eso y la certeza de que volvería a ver a Arturo.

_"Si tan solo se diera más prisa" _me dije sonriendo con nostalgia. _"Pero claro, nunca fue capaz de prepararse él solo rápidamente. Si no estoy ahí para prepararle el desayuno, llevarle las ropas y ponerle la armadura no es de extrañar que tarde tanto". _Me prepararé para sentir la agonía que solía suceder a aquellos pensamientos, pero no llegó más que una tenue angustia al pensar en el tiempo que me quedaba por delante con mi vieja conocida, la soledad.

Al tiempo que sentía que la garra que apresaba mi corazón soltaba sus dedos uno a uno, como con desgana, asumí que ya había llegado la hora de levantarme. Había vencido a mis propios tormentos una vez más y así me había ganado el derecho a salir afuera alejándome de aquella triste habitación, al menos por un rato. Podría pasear por las calles maravillándome de los increíbles inventos del siglo XXI pues, pese a todas mis preocupaciones, sabía que seguía la pena seguir viviendo, no solo por la futura llegada del rey Arturo, sino por ver todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecer.

Me levanté de la cama, notando cómo podía volver a sentir alegría (más de la que cabía esperar) y con el único deseo de que a la mañana siguiente también fuera capaz de vencer aquella _angustia_ y soledad que sentía en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Al menos por otro día más.

* * *

_Bueno, solo decir que para mí Merlín es inmortal y eternamente será joven. Al final de la serie se le ve mayor porque es así como él (con su magia) elige mostrarse =P_

_Y que me alegro que me tocara esta emoción, pues me lo imagino solo tanto tiempo y me da mucha pena... =( ¡Pero Merlín es un luchador!_

_**¡Aquí se acabó!** Saludos - Selenia._


End file.
